


Omit Flowers

by thetrickisnotminding



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU Death, Bad Parenting, Gen, Unreliable Narrator, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrickisnotminding/pseuds/thetrickisnotminding
Summary: As usual, Doom's tragic loss is all the fault of Richards. No one can tell Doom different.





	

Doom would forever swear that if Kristoff had been left to express his concerns alone, he probably would have humored the boy's desperate pleas, even though Doom had the situation under control. But when Richards said "You should listen, Victor," with his infinite self-righteous condescension, the only way was forward. Full power.

And so, with that sentence, Richards killed Doom's son.

Because Kristoff had been convinced by Richards's malicious manipulation. The foolish idea that countless innocents would die unless Richards redirected the power back on Doom, killing him. Even though Doom in fact had everything perfectly under control. 

The boy should have known that. Known better. Never been deceived by Richards. But it was one of those fits, brought on by Kristoff's cursed genetics flaring up, no doubt. He was deceived, and while Richards dithered about whether or not to kill Doom to save the supposed innocents at completely imaginary risk, Doom's son had been a man, however young and however deluded, and acted as he saw fit.

Kristoff had found another room, sealed himself in it, and worked in frenzy to safely -- for both Doom and the civilians -- redirect all the power and radiation there. Doom had found all of his efforts, previously under such perfect control, disrupted. And afterwards, he had found his son covered in radiation burns, gasping out "Please forgive me, Father. I love y..." as he died of the poisoning and internal injuries.

Doom burned Kristoff's body in full armor, on the same funeral ground where he'd helped the boy burn his mother's years ago. Richards -- RICHARDS! -- had asked to come to the funeral. "He did a brave thing. And after all, he was technically my --" but Doom had cut him off. Richards would not be allowed to claim Doom's son at such a time. He would pay for what he had done.


End file.
